


In Which the Prince of Wales Requests an Explanation

by kittychan_in_wonderland



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychan_in_wonderland/pseuds/kittychan_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince wants to know more about Percy's "shopping trip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Prince of Wales Requests an Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Prince of Wales, lace."

“And what is your excuse for these reports I have heard of your...escapades?”

Percy shrugged. “What except clothes, Your Highness? I was devastated at the thought of being without French lace for my spring cravats.”

The Prince examined the papers on his desk. “So, in your efforts to obtain new frippery, I am to believe that you were responsible for...let’s see...disturbing the peace in the city of Nantes, causing general havoc, and being complicit in the disappearance of several aristocrats?”

“Who, me?”

“We’re not at war with France yet, so please restrain your ‘shopping trips’ in future.”


End file.
